thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Subterra/Haos Mercury Dragonoid
" Enough of your bile, i will destroy everything bad Bakugan by staring into my eyes" - Mercury Subterra/Haos Mercury Dragonoid also known as Mercury is Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770's Bakugan, he is a mutant Bakugan who battle bad Bakugan by staring to his own eyes. And is only used of tournaments because he is against the evil Bakugan for Forbidden Bakugan. Mercury first appears in Bakugan Showdown, he can change the attribute like Preyas and Elfin. He can finally talk. Description Mercury is a Mercury Dragonoid who can know the humans, he helped Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770 to battle bad Bakugan, with his courage, he has four wings, two for begins, he can transform himself into another Bakugan. He helps the good Bakugan to defeat the forces of evil. He has three horns, one tail, zero for beginning, he has the core of the chest can shoot the multicolored beams on evil Bakugan. He can speak English and French. Notable Quotes " Enough, fella, i will take on you!" " NEVER OF YOUR MIND, You make me angry for that!" " NO! I AM NOT SICK. I am just in perfect health, don't mess with me!" 'Ability Cards' *'Heaven Mercury': Reduces the opponent to Mercury's current G-Power. *'Heaven Web': If opponents power level is higher than Mercury, they switch power levels. *'Snuff In': Adds 800 Gs to Mercury and puts the opponent 1000 Gs under their base level. *'Mass Trident': Halves the opponent's current Gs, and then adds them to Mercury. *'Good Melting Core': Removes any abilities from your opponent to play. *'Core Beam': Subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent, adds 1000 Gs to Mercury. *'Dragon Core': Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Mercury. *'Dragon Flames': Nullifies the opponents ability, adds 900 Gs to Mercury. *'Appearing Fire': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Mercury. *'Ultimate Flash Thunderstorm': Adds 1200 Gs to Mercury. *'Cross Fire': Adds 800 Gs to Mercury, and nullifies all abilities played by his opponent. *'Autorized Allies': Non Autorized Bakugan cannot enter the battle, unless they are of the same attribute as Mercury, or an ally. *'Call Swap': Allows Mercury to switch himself with any other Bakugan of your choosing. *'Shooting Fire - Dragon Water': Prevents the opponent from subtracting more than their base level during their turn. *'Dual Blast - Meteor Crasher': Transfers Mercury's current G-Power from his opponent to Storm. *'Power Blaze Snipe': Makes Mercury immune any abilities played by non-Forbidden Bakugan. *'Meteor Stream': Prevents the opponent from using G-Power swaps during the battle. *'Sear Blast': Play before you roll. Any opposing abilities that affect other abilties are taken out of the game. Subtract 300 Gs from your opponent for every ability card taken out of battle. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Fire Wall': Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Mercury. *'Kill Switch': Mercury can switch to another bakugan and/or attribute. He gains 900 Gs, and is immune to previously used abilities. *'Blast Fire Tornado': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Mercury. *'Faster Fire': Adds another Bakugan to the brawl. *'Aero Blast': Mercury does extra damage to his opponent for the rest of the battle. *'Blast Burning Dragon': Adds 900 Gs to Mercury, and keeps him 900 Gs higher than his opponent for the rest of the brawl. *'Blast Burning Tornado': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Mercury. *'Flame Blast': Subtracts 2000 Gs from the opponent. *'Shield Back Fire': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Tornado Fire Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability, subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Wildfire Blast': Brings the opponent's G-Power back to its base level, adds 800 Gs to Mercury. *'Fire Dragon Shield': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities out side their turn. Mercury also gaisn their current amount of Gs. An ally is also granted the same amount. Gate Cards *'Real Hand': Repairs all damage done to your Bakugan's body, nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and all those abilities that have been activated by its opponent are reversed, your Bakugan becomes immune to all the opponent's abilities for two turns. Gallery Mercury Dragonoid.png|Mercury after he was summoned in battle 633px-Dragosnapped1. JPG|Mercury turning into Titanium Dragonoid 638px-Evildragoendms9.JPG|Mercury after he turned into Iron Dragonoid D_flash.png|Mercury after he turned into Darkus Flash Ingram Drago_losing_control.png|Mercury as Titanium Dragonoid using Tornado Fire Blast Dlca.png|Mercury showing his true eyes Subterra_MercuryDragonoid_Open.png|Mercury in Bakugan Ball Form Dragonoidearthquake.jpg|Mercury using Wildfire Blast Avalanche_rush.jpg|Mercury empowered by the Gate Card Real Hand Tidragoroar.png|Mercury after he turned into Titanium Dragonoid Whirlingblaze.jpg|Mercury's true power Mercury_Drago_Pyrus.png|Mercury in Bakugan Form Fusion_dragonoid3.jpg|Mercury after he turned into Fusion Dragonoid Screen_Shot_2011-08-08_at_7.44.27_AM.JPG|Mercury after he turned into Evolved Razenoid Category:Dragonoid Category:Attribute Changers